Think
by The Eccentric
Summary: Artemis takes on a starring role in a daydream. (#2.5 of the Touch Series, after Tease and Tempt)
**consider it disclaimed.**
 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **think.**

* * *

Megan had heard quiet tittering in the locker room among the other cheerleaders on occasion. One of the girls in the grade above her, Allison, had come out to the team a few weeks into the year and would occasionally share her exploits of her current bed mate when the other girls were willing to listen.

She understood that it was rather taboo on earth to have a relationship with someone of the same gender one Earth, but she couldn't fathom why. From the way it had been portrayed through the bits of information she was able to get her hands on while living on Mars, it was supposed to be disgusting and perverse, but the way Allison would tell a story of a previous weekend was thoughtful, almost loving with her choice of words. Rather than focus on the actual acts they had performed she would comment on the small details that made the event so memorable. The curve of her partner's neck, the way her muscles would become taut in pleasure at a ghosting touch, or even the swell of her hip covered only barely by a sheet the next morning. The claim that being intimate with someone that was very similar, yet completely different than yourself was overwhelmingly invigorating and arousing.

It made her more curious than she should have been. The thought of that type of intimacy with Superboy was enough to throw her off her game during a mission, but this new train of thought had her enamored and it was much harder to stay on task with tender fantasies almost leaking into her mind link with the rest of her team. (Not to mention the recent glimpses of her teammates...personal experiences that she just happened to luck into unintentionally.)Well almost was no longer accurate. Hence the reason all six of them were standing tersely in front of the Batman covered in mud and algae. Their mission had been a failure and it was initially her fault.

Initially being the keyword, of course.

Daydreaming during the slow reconnaissance mission had caused her guard to lower and give the rest of the Team a very vivid and extremely sordid glimpse of exactly what she was daydreaming about. To make things even worse her thoughts were starring an anatomically accurate Artemis. That had given the Team quite a start, causing Kid Flash to have a bit of an episode with Artemis and reveal their positions. The smugglers surrounded the two and this left them no other choice but to engage with the smugglers they were supposed to be watching covertly.

The smugglers had fought back long enough to pack up, get out, and leave the entire Team covered in mud from the swamp they had been stationed. Not to mention they had all been a little uncomfortable after their little happenstance.

The awkward silence still had not lessened after Batman had pointed out their mistakes and left them to contemplate.

"So, KF, how does it feel knowing that Artemis has gone further with Miss M than you could ever hope to get?" Robin broke the silence, jabbing an elbow into Wally's ribs with a lighthearted chuckle.

Wally responded with a glare, but followed his younger friend in the direction of male locker room.

A firm hand was suddenly on Megan's shoulder and she peeked out beneath her hood to meet the stern gaze of Kaldur. He spoke directly to her and his tone was almost foreboding, "We will speak of your...slip up later, Miss Martian."

He released her, only to brush past to follow the lead of his younger teammates.

Megan sighed and pushed her hood back to glance at the two remaining. Both of them were looking at her. Conner's look was unreadable and Artemis simply looked exasperated. Shaking his head, Superboy walked away without so much as a word.

Both she and Artemis watched him go. Her with a bit of shame and Artemis still looking a bit vexed. With a long sigh, Artemis met turned her gaze back in Megan's direction.

"Artemis, I'm so sorry. I know it's completely inappropriate, and my guard slipped—" Artemis held one hand up to stop the Martian mid sentence.

"You don't have to apologize, Megan." Another sigh. "It's very...human to have thoughts like that."

"But I'm not human," Megan pointed out immediately.

"But you are immersed in human cultures," Artemis countered easily, though she cringed as she continued. "So it's understandable for you to develop similar...curiosity. And despite Wally, Robin, Kaldur, and Conner having the image of my naked butt burned into their minds...I'm flattered."

"It's just a girl at school," Megan felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she began to explain. "She's attracted to the same gender and she talks about it a lot. She says that there's nothing more intimate and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. Since I'm on Earth, I thought it would be...okay."

"When in Rome," Artemis spoke mostly to herself as she shrugged. "You want to make the most on your time on Earth, right?"

"Well of course I do!"

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. There is nothing wrong with exploring your sexuality," Artemis said, the irritation had ebbed off for the most part and she spoke nonchalantly. She took a seat on the floor, waiting. The single locker room had been claimed by the other gender and there was little the two could do until they were done. "Just leave it out of the mind link next time. Otherwise, Wally might never leave you alone."

Megan giggled lightly, feeling a bit better about the situation as she followed suit.

"So have you ever...?" Megan trailed off, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish as she asked. "You know."

Artemis looked up from picking at her muddy boots, looking surprised at the question. "Me? I'm not exactly the social butterfly, Megan. I don't really have much time for that stuff anyways."

M'gann watched from the corner of her eye as Artemis gave up the fight against the mud and tugged the shoes from her feet. "Have you ever thought about it though?"

Artemis shrugged as she stood and stretched, watching the locker room door open. "Well yeah. I'm pretty sure most people have."

Superboy and Aqualad talked quietly, paying no mind to the two females as they vacated the locker room.

"Oh." Silence blanketed the large room, leaving each other them to wait with their thoughts.

As Artemis paced, glaring at the door, M'gann closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander.

 **...**

She wasn't sure what exactly she was thinking as she surged forward, but she knew that Artemis' lips were by far softer than Conner's. The rough fabric of the towel between them brushed against her thighs as a hand entwined with her red hair. One of her hands found Artemis' cheek and cupped it gently as the other pulled her closer from its place on the swell of her hip. Their lips separated only the slightest and Artemis looked up at her with heavily lidded eyes.

M'gann was quick to speak. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have -"

Artemis silenced the Martian by pressing her lips to M'gann's once more. She relaxed at the contact and busied herself with working on the green tie holding the blonde's hair back. There was a small pressure as Artemis bit down on her lip and tugged at it gently before releasing it and laving her tongue over it thoroughly. M'gann gave a low moan and her hand finally pulled the leather tie free. She dropped it to the floor and immediately tangled her hand in Artemis' blonde locks.

She could feel the grit of the mud that was matted in Artemis' hair and she was certain she had her own fair share of muck tangled with her own hair. M'gann was careful about pulling too hard as she ran her fingers through Artemis' normally luxurious hair as the blonde nipped at her earlobe.

M'gann felt her fingers get tangled and she accidentally pulled a bit harder than she intended. Artemis' head tilted back at the sudden tug of her hair and a soft whimper sounded low in her throat. M'gann started to draw back, horrified at the thought of accidentally hurting her friend in this situation. Artemis gave her a short look, rolling her eyes as she tugged M'gann's red locks lightly.

"It's fine, M'gann. It little pain isn't going to kill anyone," Artemis whispered as she placed a kiss on the Martian's neck just below her ear. "Sometimes it makes things a little more pleasurable."

Artemis left light kisses across the exposed skin on M'gann's neck, pushing the mass of red hair back for better access. M'gann's hands rested at the blonde's waist, absentmindedly fiddling with the material of the towel that still covered her. The sudden pressure of teeth against her skin causing her hands to grab the fabric in surprise and loosen the tucked corner enough for it to slid down to the floor.

With a last nip to the now sensitive skin on M'gann's neck, Artemis pulled back to give the redhead a better look.

M'gann was speechless as she took in Artemis' completely naked form. She had seen pictures of nude people before, but never this close or in person. It was rather hard not to just stare. Artemis' olive complexion covered her collarbone, over her pert breasts, down to the slight swell of her hips with no tan lines and a small littering of scars. M'gann's hand shook as a finger traced over a small scar on the side of one breast. It was old, the color a pale white that caught more light compared to the normal tan hue of her skin.

Artemis sucked in a short breath at the contact before breathing out, "Training accident when I was a kid. A stray knife."

"Oh," was all M'gann managed to reply with. Her fascination peaked and she cupped both of her hands under Artemis' breasts, dutifully taking note of the weight, feel, and the texture of the skin. A thumb slide across one puckered nippled and Artemis hissed softly, closing her eyes. M'gann bit back a smile as she rolled the bud between her thumb and forefinger. Immediately, she was rewarded with a shiver that rolled down Artemis' spine accompanied by a soft gasp.

M'gann surprised Artemis by bowing her head down and capturing the other nipple between her lips, suckling lightly. A light moan escaped Artemis' mouth and a hand tangled itself into M'gann's hair, pulling her closer. M'gann bit down lightly on the pebbled skin as her fingers mimicked their earlier action with the other nipple. Sweeping her tongue over the warm flesh, she repeated the action biting down harder earning a low moan of approval from Artemis. She pulled away to kiss the blonde again, this time softly as her fingers continued to tease her breasts.

M'gann's hand's stopped, fingertips resting lightly below Artemis' breasts, as she glanced up to get approval to continue. Artemis gave a slight nod and a shaky smile between soft pants.

M'gann's attention followed her fingers as they slid across the sides of Artemis' ribcage and over the taut abdomens she gained during her training. She paid extra mind to hip bones jutting out slightly, running a thumb lightly down each one until she reached the apex between her legs. Another quick glance up showed that Artemis' eyes were closed as she bit down lightly on her bottom lip.

"So this is alright then?" M'gann's fingers followed the curve of her hip bones once more as she waited for an answer.

"It's fine, M'gann," Artemis replied in a soft , breathy voice that was completely different from her normal speaking voice..

M'gann moved slowly, fingers trailing down to Artemis' well toned inner thighs. The savored the silken texture of the normally hidden skin and noted the small, neatly kept patch of blonde hair at the apex between her legs. She let her fingers run over the fine patch of hair and was surprised at the coarse texture compared to the silkiness of her hair.

She was careful as she parted the outer lips, wanting to be as gentle as possible in case she did anything wrong. Moisture already slicked her fingertips at the light touch, slowly her fingers searched for the tiny bundle of nerves. She found the infamous clitoris only seconds later, brushing the pad of her finger across it and receiving a throaty moan from the blonde.

Her movements were slow, almost teasing as she gave the bud the lightest of touches while she savored the noises Artemis was making. M'gann paid special mind to the way Artemis had reached out behind her to feel for the wall in hope of support. Taking a step closer to Artemis, M'gann guided the girl back against the wall. Artemis arched her back and her breath quickened as M'gann pressed fully on the bundle of nerves. Hips bucked against her hand and M'gann didn't deny the contact, rubbing the clit with a quick circular motion. Artemis let out another moan, this time choked almost bordering a sob.

M'gann paused her movements to try something else and Artemis let out a soft whimper of displeasure only to be appeased once more as a thumb was placed back against the small bundle of nerves. This time the caress against the sensitive nub was slow and Artemis easily picked up the rhythm, grinding her hips against M'gann's hand. A low moan tore from Artemis' throat as two of M'gann's fingers slide into her core shallowly. M'gann pressed her thumb against the blonde's clit, adding pressure the deeper she pushed her fingers into the wet heat.

One of Artemis' hands wandered up to the still clothed shoulder of her companion. As M'gann finally sank her fingers to the knuckle, the grip on her shoulder tightened and once again relaxed as she pulled the out slowly. Artemis drew her into a kiss as she thrust her fingers back into her.

A soft whine caught in the back of Artemis' throat as M'gann picked up speed and changed angles. Artemis breathed out a low moan against M'gann's lips as she brushed against a particularly sensitive area. Her hips bucked, losing the rhythm in attempt to hit that spot again. She let out a low cry, leaning her head back against the cool wall when M'gann's finger pressed into it deliberately.

The muscles around M'gann's fingers tensed making it difficult to continue moving at the same pace she had set, but she continued as wetness slid down her hand. The erratic movement of Artemis' hips ceased as she pressed her thumb against her clit, her hips pressing hard against her hand as a low shuddering breath escaped her lips.

M'gann withdrew her sticky fingers as Artemis rested her forehead against her friend's shoulder, her breathing heavy and uneven.

"Oh my god," Artemis groaned once her breathing had steadied.

"Was that...okay?" M'gann asked, tapping her fingers against her leg anxiously.

"Definitely more than okay," Artemis reassured as she righted herself. She placed a quick kiss on M'gann's cheek before asking her own question. "How about you? Did that sate your curiosity?"

M'gann replied in an almost cheeky tone, "It's a start."

 **...**

"Hey, you coming?"

"I intended to," M'gann muttered under her breath, eyes opening slowly.

"What?" Artemis looked over her shoulder a few feet away, she had been distracted at a few digs in her direction from her favorite speedster as he followed the Boy Wonder away from the locker room.

"I said that I'd be right there," M'gann corrected in a louder voice, smiling brightly.

"I'm not promising any hot water for you, gorgeous," Wally interjected into the exchange. "But if you need me to warm you up, I can stick around."

A salacious wink was directed at her and M'gann forced herself not to cringe. He was getting more forward with time.

"You and I both know she'd rather come to me, Baywatch," Artemis called smugly as the heavy locker door closed slowly behind her.

* * *

This originally was a prompted ficlet on tumblr ages ago. So I did a bit of cleaning up, edited, and beefed it up a bit and boom, M'gann interlude into the Tease series. I can't say that I'm confident enough to ever write lady action again, so I figured this would fit well enough in the series.

But this can be put anywhere on the timeline of the series tbh, but I personally like it after Tempt so lets go with that. We'll call it 2.5

Bless red wine and dance clubs, tipsy me can be pretty productive.  
(Until I wake up the next morning and find a typo every other sentence.)


End file.
